minuszkafandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Inzultáció gyűjtemény
Mindig is szerettem -bár ritkán teszem- akár burkoltan, akár nyíltan sértegetni azokat az embereket, akik azt megérdemlik (vagy csak baráti szándékkal szívni a másik vérét). Találtam egy nagyon menci inzultáció gyűjteményt word doc. formájában a gépemen, amihez már régóta nem nyúltam, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem feltöltöm ide, és tovább gyarapítom. Hogy mégis honnan vannak ezek az inzultációk, azt én magam sem tudom. Régen gyűjtöttem sok helyről, hallottam, olvastam, vagy szimplán kitaláltam őket. Magyar Milyen szép is a mai nap... Kivéve ott, ahol te állsz! Szép emlékeket hoz vissza az, hogy látlak... például azt, amikor ki akartam nyomni a szemeimet! Tudod mit szeretek a legjobban az emberekben? Azt, hogy meghalnak. Jelenlétedet már megérkezésed előtt érzékeltem. MIT ETTÉL? Hah, vicces vagy! De a kinézet nem minden! Szeretnék valaki olyan megismerni, mint te... Aztán megfojtani. Reméltem, hogy erre jössz. Már rám fért egy kis nevetés.. El kéne menned valami békés és csendes helyre. Mondjuk egy TEMETŐBE. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a kinézeted vagy a személyiséged a jobb. Ez olyan, mintha sarat viszonyítanék faggyúhoz. Ha lenne egy olyan barátom, mint te, akkor akármilyen titkot elmondanék nekik. Például azt, hogy legszívesebben felgyújtanálak. Ha rajtam múlna, akkor senki nem betegedne meg. Csak szimplán meghalnának, veled kezdődően. Oh, észre sem vettelek! Milyen érzés ennyire jelentéktelennek lenni? Lehetnénk legjobb barátok, ha kedvelném az olyan embereket, akiknek a hátsójuk van a fejük helyén. Segíthetek neked megtalálni azt, amit keresel. Első lépés: Húzd ki a fejed a hátsódból! Szép cipők, de nem gondolod, hogy a nagyid lábai fáznak nélkülük? Filozófusok azt mondják, hogy vannak azok, akik építenek, akik rombolnak... és vagy te. Fiúknak Biztosan oda vannak érted a lányok! Sminktippeket oszthattok meg, és még cipőket is cserélgethettek! Fiúknak Anyukád kinézetét örökölted... fúj. Lányoknak Apukád kinézetét örökölted... fúj. Lányoknak Eltévedt volna, hölgyem? Meg tudom mutatni merre van a konyha. Anyukámra emlékeztetsz. Ő is ronda és dagadt volt! Nem is emlékszem mikor volt utoljára, hogy egy hozzád hasonló emberrel találkoztam. Valószínűleg azért, mert általában érdekes emberekkel lógok. Emberek és vadállatok egyaránt félnek tőled. Gyümölcsök és zöldségek... Ők tudják, hogy biztonságban vannak. Látom valaki szerzett magának egy barátot/barátnőt. Reméljük szörnyen alacsonyak az elvárásai. Úgy van, ismételd el párszor, hátha megragad! Tudod, mint az ürülék a hátsódon. Biztosan csak viccelsz... Nem mintha az arcodnál lenne nagyobb vicc, de akkor is... Hasznavehetetlen, büdös, és undorító vagy. És ezek a pozitív tulajdonságaid. Téged sértegetni felesleges erőfeszítés lenne. A tény, hogy élsz, már egy elég nagy sértés. Te vagy a kedvenc ismerősöm, mindegyik másikon kívül. Féltékeny vagyok azokra, akik még sosem találkoztak veled. Lehetetlenség téged alábecsülni. Nem vagy elég csinos ahhoz, hogy ilyen buta legyél. Féltékenykedik valaha a hátsód a sok szarságra, ami elhagyja a szádat? Ha lenne egyetlenegy okos gondolatod a fejedben, az is belehalna a magányba. Elmagyarázhatom, de nem érthetem meg helyetted. Ezért beszélnek ki mindig a hátad mögött. Olyan vagy, mintha két ember lenne összegyúrva. Egy ember magában nem lehet ennyire buta. Többet felejtettem, mint amennyit te valaha megjegyeztél. Kb. annyira vagy fontos, mint a fehér zsírkréta. Az emberek nem csak megemlékezni fognak a halálodra, egyenesen ünnepelni fognak. Ha nem tudsz magadon nevetni, akkor majd én szívesen megteszem helyetted. Ha minden gondolatodért adnék egy érmét, visszajárót kéne adnod. Ha valaha olyat mondtam, amivel megsértettelek volna, tökéletesen szándékos volt. Nem fogok szellemi párbajt vívni egy fegyvertelen ellen. Nagyon érzelmes leszek, amikor nem vagy itt... Ez az érzelem a boldogság. A fény gyorsabban terjed, mint a hang. Ezért lehet az, hogy néhány ember szimpatikus addig, amíg ki nem nyitja a száját. Akárki aki azt mondta neked, hogy légy önmagad, nem is adhatott volna rosszabb tanácsot. Hé! Nézz rám, amikor sértegetlek, te járkáló zsák komposzt! Szívesen megsértenélek, de utólag el kéne magyaráznom, úgyhogy mindegy. Szép arcod van. Biztosan jól néznél ki egy rádióműsorban! Olyan vicces vagy, mint egy vak csecsemő az aknamezőn. Jobb engedni, hogy azt higyjék, hogy egy idióta vagy, mint kinyitni a szádat, és bebizonyítani azt. Én a helyedben nem játszanék bújócskát, senki nem keresne meg. Valahol kint a világban van egy fa, ami fáradhatatlanul termeli az oxigént, amit te belélegzel. Szerintem bocsánattal tartozol. Nem vagy humoros, na de az életed, az egy igazi vicc! Még annak ellenére is szereted a természetet, hogy mit tett veled? Ha megütnélek, megbüntetnének állatkínzás miatt. Sosem fogom elfelejteni a pillanatot, amikor először találkoztunk, habár erősen próbálkozok. Te vagy a bizonyíték arra, hogy Istennek is van humorérzéke. Te vagy a bizonyíték arra, hogy az evolúció működhet visszafelé. Egész vonzónak tartottalak, de aztán kinyitottad a szádat. Úgy hallottam, hogy amikor elmentél egy kísértetházba, munkát ajánlottak neked. Nem tudom mitől vagy ennyire buta, de nagyon jól működik! Ha problémád van velem, írd le azt egy cetlire, hajtsd félbe, majd helyezd fel magadnak. Ha annyi pénzem lenne, amennyi agysejted, akkor hajléktalan lennék. Attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy megláttalak, tudtam, hogy életem hátralévő részét nélküled akarom tölteni. A hegyes nyelved nem éles elmére utal. Beszélj csak, egy nap talán majd véletlenül mondasz valami okosat. Mindig ilyen buta vagy, vagy a mai egy különleges alkalom? Ha butának hívnálak, az sértő lenne a buta emberekre nézve. Lehetséges hogy a te életed célja az, hogy rossz példát mutasson. Gondoltál már arra, hogy milyen lenne az életed, ha kaptál volna elég oxigént születéskor? Nem érzel néha szörnyű ürességet belül... Mármint a koponyádban? Néhány ember nem fél kibeszélni a gondolatait, mert nincs mit veszteniük. Gyerünk, mondj el mindent, amit tudsz! Úgyis csak tíz másodpercig fog tartani. Gondoltál már arra, hogy bepereld az agyadat támogatás hiánya miatt? Egyetlenegy agysejted van, és még az is küzd az uralkodásért. Azt mondják, hogy az ellentétek vonzzák egymást. Remélem sikerült megismerni egy szép, okos és kultúrált embert. Bocsásson meg, bizonyára összetévesztett valaki olyannak, akit ez érdekel. Hé, hallottam, hogy bementél a henteshez kutya kaját kérni, és megkérdezték, hogy elviszed, vagy ott fogyasztod. Hallottam amikor kicsi voltál anyukád fel akart bérelni valakit, aki a gondodat viselné, de a Maffia túl sokat kért. Amikor megszülettél, Isten beismerte, hogy még ő is hibázhat. Az a fajta ember vagy, akit elsőre nem kedveltem, de most, hogy jobban ismerlek, egyenesen utállak. Régebben azt gondoltam, hogy egy vagy. Most már sokkal rosszabb véleményem van rólad. Miattad hiszek a reinkarnációban. Senki nem válhat ennyire ostobává egy élet alatt. Megkérdezném hány éves vagy, de tudom, hogy nem tudsz addig elszámolni. Szeretnék köpőengedélyt kérni a sírodhoz. Nagyon szeretnék veled lenni, de éppen kezdődik a kedvenc reklámom a TV-ben. Ha valaha agyátültetésre szorulnék, a tiédet szeretném, mert olyan agyat szeretnék, ami még nem volt használva. Ha olyan arcom lenne, mint neked, akkor beperelném a szüleimet. Ha megígérem, hogy hiányozni fogsz, akkor elmész? Ha úgy néznék ki, mint te, akkor nem azt mondanám, hogy 'helló', hanem azt, hogy 'bú!' Ha mindenkit megölnének, aki utál téged, akkor az nem gyilkosság lenne, hanem egyenesen népirtás. Ha azt nézzük, hogy amiről nem tudsz, az nem fáj, akkor tulajdonképpen sebezhetetlen vagy. Bolondok földjén féleszű a király. Csoda, hogy minden nap fel tudsz öltözni anélkül, hogy véletlenül felakasztanád magad. Te csak egy lyuk vagy a levegőben. Ha az agyad dinamitból lenne, még a sapkádat se lehetne vele lerobbantani. Jobb ha idegenek maradunk. A képzeletemben már cementbe vagy temetve egészen a nyakadig.. ne, várj.. az orrodig! Így sokkal csendesebb. Annyira szimpatikus hulla lennél. Túl sokat beszélsz, és annak is túl nagy részét magadról. Kritikus.. Szeretnélek megsérteni, de félek, nekem nem menne olyan jól, mint a természetnek. Persze, hogy úgy beszélek, mint egy idióta! Máskülönben te hogy értenél meg? A hold tökéletesen elvolt az apály és dagály irányításával, de neked tényleg bele kellett avatkoznod a gravitációs erővel, amit az óriási egód okozott, mi? Úgy nézel ki, mint egy hajléktalan kobold. Angol Sure is a beautiful day... Except where you're standing! Seeing you brings back memories... Of wanting my eyes gouged out! You know what I like most about people? They die. I sensed your presence before you even arrived. What did you EAT?! Ha! You're funny. But looks aren't everything. I'd like to get to know someone like you... And then drown them! I was hoping you'd come 'round. I could use a good laugh. You should go somewhere nice and peaceful. Like a CEMETERY! I can't decide if I like your looks or your personality better — it's like comparing mud to suet. Excuse me, do you have the time... To get stuffed?! If I had a friend like you, I could tell them secrets. Like that I'd love to set you on fire. If it were up to me, no one would ever get sick. They'd just die, starting with YOU! Oh, I didn't notice you there. How d'you like being so insignificant? We could be best friends, if I liked people with an arse for a face! I could help you find what you're looking for. Step one: Pull your head out your arse! Those are nice shoes, but don't you think your gran's feet are cold without them?! Philosophers tell us that there are those who create, those who destroy... And those who are wankers, like you. boys I bet the ladies love you. You could share makeup tips and trade shoes! boys You really got your mother's looks. Eww. girls You really got your father's looks. Eww. girls Are you lost, milady? I can direct you to the nearest kitchen. You remind me of my mother. SHE WAS FAT AND UGLY TOO! I can't remember the last time I came across a person like you... But that's because I hang out around people that are actually INTERESTING! Men and beasts alike fear you. Fruits and veg, they know they're safe. People quake at your approach... because your big fat arse shakes the ground with every step See (someone’s) got himself/herself a girlfriend/boyfriend! Set his/her expectations awfully low! That’s right, repeat it a few times, and maybe it’ll stick. You know: like excrement does to your backside because you never remember to wipe it! You must be joking. Not like there’s a bigger joke in all these words than your face, but still… You are worthless, smelly, foul-breathed, and disgusting. And those are your good points. Insulting you would be a waste of effort, the fact that you live at all is insult enough. You’re my favorite person besides every other person I’ve ever met. I envy people who have never met you. You’re impossible to underestimate. You’re not pretty enough to be that dumb. Does your backside ever get jealous of the shit that comes out of your mouth? If there was a single intelligent thought in your head it would have died from loneliness. I can explain it to you, but I can’t understand it for you. This is why everyone talks about you as soon as you leave the room. You’ve gotta be two people, because no single person can be that stupid. I’ve forgotten more than you know. You’re about as important as a white crayon. People will not only remember your death, they will celebrate it. If you can't laugh at yourself, I'd be glad to do so for you. If I gave you a penny for your thoughts, I'd get change. If I said anything to offend you it was purely intentional. I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person. I get so emotional when you're not around. That emotion is happiness. Light travels faster than sound. This is why some people appear bright until you hear them speak. Anybody who told you to just be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice. Hey! Look at me when I'm insulting ya! You walking sack of compost! I’d insult you, but then I’ll have to explain it afterwards so never mind. Nice face. I bet you’ll look good on radio! You’re about as funny as a blind toddler in a f*cking minefield. It's better to let someone think you are an Idiot than to open your mouth and prove it. When your mom dropped you off at school she got a fine for littering. You're the reason they invented double doors! You shouldn't play hide and seek, no one would look for you. Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology. You're not funny, but your life, now that's a joke. Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you? If I were to slap you, it would be considered animal abuse! I'll never forget the first time we met, although I'll keep trying. You are proof that God has a sense of humor. You are proof that evolution CAN go in reverse. I thought you were attractive, but then you opened your mouth. I heard you went to a haunted house and they offered you a job. I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works! If you have a problem with me, write it on a piece of paper, fold it and stick it up your ass. If I had a penny for every brain cell you have, I'd have nothing. From the moment I first saw you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life avoiding you. A sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind. Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent! Any friend of yours ... is a friend of yours. Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion? Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people. Perhaps your whole purpose in life is simply to serve as a warning to others. Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth? Don't you have a terribly empty feeling in your skull? Some people don't hesitate to speak their minds because they have nothing to lose. Go ahead, tell them everything you know. It'll only take 10 seconds. Have you considered suing your brains for nonsupport? He has one brain cell, and it is fighting for dominance. They say opposites attract. I hope you meet someone who is good-looking, intelligent, and cultured. Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn. Hey, I heard you went to the butcher and asked for dog meat and he asked you if you wanted it wrapped or if you would eat it on the spot. When you were a child your mother wanted to hire someone to take care of you but the Mafia wanted too much. When you were born, God admitted that even He could make a mistake! You are the kind of person who, when one first meets you, one doesn't like you. But when one gets to know you better, one hates you. I used to think that you were a . Now I have a much lower opinion of you. You make me believe in reincarnation. Nobody can be as stupid as you in one lifetime. I would ask you how old you are but I know you can't count that high. I'd like to have the spitting concession to your grave. I'd love to go out with you, but my favorite commercial is on TV. If I ever need a brain transplant, I'd choose yours because I'd want a brain that had never been used. If I had a face like yours, I'd sue my parents! If I promise to miss you, will you go away? If I were as ugly as you are, I wouldn't say hello, I'd say boo! If we were to kill everybody who hates you, it wouldn't be murder; it would be genocide! If what you don't know can't hurt you, you’re practically invulnerable. You're so fat you use hoola-hoops to keep your socks up. In the land of the witless, the half-wit is king. It’s a miracle that you manage to get dressed in the morning without accidentally hanging yourself. You are simply a hole in the air. If your brains were dynamite there wouldn’t be enough to blow your hat off. I desire that we be better strangers. In my mind, you are buried in cement right up to your neck. No… right up to your nose… that’s much quieter. He would make a lovely corpse. You talk too damn much and too damn much of it is about you. You see, but you do not observe. Don't feel sorry for yourself. Only assholes do that. Critic... I’d love to insult you, but I’m afraid I won’t do as well as nature did. Of course I talk like an idiot. How else could you understand me? Just because your life is a joke, doesn’t mean you’re funny. The moon was doing just fine moving the tides but you had to come and mess it up with the gravity generated by your massive ego. You look like a homeless leprechaun.